Borales
This world has had an extensive history Boralissian Empire After the fall of Psion in the Emeraldii Sector began the Boralissian people (Aegiun & Ty'Ger) had control of the Planet and used that control to form an Empire that reigned for almost Two thousand years, it became the jewel of Emeraldii, and ironically enough a powerful weapon with a similiar name was indeed developed there. Wubellian Empire Two thousand years After the fall of the Boralissian Empire in 4981 BCE the Wubellians who were a different race of Ty'Ger had control of the world and eventually ruled the majority of the Sector in 2911 BCE, However the other species would rise to fight them. Aegiun Empire The Aegiun's launched a world wide suprise attack on Borales along with having multiple allies across space, the attack was successful and Borales was captured, the Wubellians would lose a few more planets but managed to still hold their majority thus beginning the Oceanic War. Copation Empire The culturally different people of the Borales Capitol (Copatia) with the war still raging suprised both factions by assaulting them both at once, eventually by 2867 BCE the Copatians unnexpectedly won the war and ruled Borales for 900 years. Hydronii Federal Militia Hydron had reached a technological revolution the likes of which have not been seen in the Emeraldii sector since the Boralissians. The Hydroniis only having control of planet Hydron plotted a brilliant plan, they secretly bombed a Copatian Trade Ship and planeted evidence that would suggest that the attack came from the Praetorian Protectorate. This caused a massive WWI style alliance pile up that caused the massive Emeraldii war III that would be the costliest war in Emeraldii History. The Hydronii then warped their newly created fleets at Borales conquered it with their new Technology and became the next Superpower, having one by one defeated all other forces they won the war in 1885 BCE. Various Factions After the Kalenroark Incident of 1577 BCE the Hydronii's scheming centuries ago was leaked and the Hydronii Federation crumbled into a twenty-five way civil war, in 1549 BCE Older empires joined in and control of Borales would change hands at least six hundred times from 1541 BCE - 1119 CE the longest new empire was the Lucan Empire that ruled from 75 BCE - 201 CE. but they too were defeated and replaced by the Praetorians and they were replaced by the Lorians who in turn were replaced by the Hydronii People's Coalition who was also replaced by the Wubellians. The Wubellian Empire II By 1835 the planet Borales was completely devastated after changing hands 857 times from beginning in 1541 BCE the Wubellians had reached a new level of technology and at that point most other factions had stopped their crusade for Borales, the Wubellians quickly took it and eventually everything else and it stayed under their rule until their mistake a few centuries later. Viserak Empire in the 2346 the Viserak quickly rebuilt their fleets and allied with everyone else in the sector took down the Wubellian Empire in 2353, Wubellia itself however was used as a staging point for the Kandlian Invasion, the Viserak Empire had to pull back leaving Borales with the Kandlia. Kandlian Swarm The Swarm had control of Borales but did little with it. Adairin Viserak Systems AVS began their policty of Kandlian Control and wiped out the invasion force in 2369 Borales was captured and new cities were built. UTSEA In 2505 the Terrans Invaded Borales while they took control of the majority of it, they had to retreat do to problems in the Sapphirian Sector, eventually by 2507 they returned full force and Commander: Richard Partison was the one in charge and the one that conquered Borales, it has stayed under UTSEA control ever since, old relics are continually being uncovered as is ancient cities. Category:Planets